Rumor has it
by MissTeak
Summary: “I swear, Sesshoumaru is gay.” Inuyasha said dramatically amidst murmurs of agreement. “Totally! He never really talks to or looks at other women.” Kagome agreed. Inuyasha had replied, “But we have no proof.” And now, Kagome has to go all out to prove it.
1. The Rumor

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

A/N: Here's my two-chapter response to Kirai's Christmas-themed challenge! As the rules go, this story revolves around a rumor. Laugh your hearts out!

"I swear, Sesshoumaru is gay." Inuyasha said dramatically amidst murmurs of agreement. "Totally! He never really talks to or looks at other women." Kagome agreed excitedly. Inuyasha had replied, "But we have no proof." And that's how one conversation led to Higurashi Kagome being caught in a dare – to prove on Christmas that Taisho Sesshoumaru is gay.

_**Rumor has it**_

* * *

"Okay, spin the bottle, Miroku." Inuyasha said as his cousin complied. The empty plastic bottle spun a few rounds, before slowing down to a halt.

It was pointing in…Sesshoumaru's direction.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Truth or dare, dear brother?" He asked with a challenging glint in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru regarded the bottle with his usual detached facial expression, before replying, "Truth."

The excitement at hearing that word lit up conspirical smiles all around the circle in which the six young people, no, five young people and a child, were sitting.

They were having a childish yet classic game of "Truth or dare" among themselves at Inuyasha's place. There was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's twenty year-old older brother. And of course, there was Inuyasha who was eighteen and their maternal cousin, Miroku, who was twenty as well. Sango was Miroku's girlfriend and Kagome was her best friend who was invited to this Christmas Eve sleepover. Both girls were eighteen. Last but not least was their Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's paternal cousin, Shippo, who was eleven.

Sango smiled dangerously at her boyfriend, before turning to look at Sesshoumaru, who ironically did not look fazed in the least.

"Sesshoumaru," She started, while Kagome squirmed to find a comfortable spot on the couch on which she was sitting cross-legged on. "Is there anyone you like?"

The older guy wore a bored yet slightly annoyed expression, as if he knew the question was coming, and was not exactly excited about it. Kagome's eyes met his from across the circle, before he broke the eye contact with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"This is meaningless."

With that, he stood up and left the circle, leaving a gap at the spot where he used to occupy.

"Loser! He can never enjoy a game without spoiling it first." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and Miroku simply shrugged with a helpless smile.

"Why did Sesshoumaru look so…uncomfortable?" Shippo asked, confusion clearly etched on his face upon hearing Sesshoumaru's room door close.

That brought the I-am-all-knowing smile to Inuyasha's face, before he beckoned for everyone to come closer in the circle.

"See what I mean? I swear, Sesshoumaru is gay. I've thought so since three years ago." Inuyasha said dramatically amidst murmurs of agreement. He retreated slightly from the circle and watched his friends try to digest this bit of juicy gossip.

"Totally! He never really talks to or looks at other women." Kagome agreed excitedly. "He only mixes with the guys at the meditation class."

"Are you serious? I mean, that is rather judgmental…Sure, he has never been with a female, but he has never been with a male either." Miroku's eyes widened, before turning to Shippo who was sitting by his side, "And Shippo, gay means-"

The eleven year-old looked at Miroku exasperatedly, before saying, "I'm _eleven_, Miroku. I so know what gay means."

Okay. _Lesson One: Never underestimate kids of today._

Now, Kagome never really enjoyed gossiping about people, but Sesshoumaru had always been a mystery she could not solve. Coincidentally, attending the same yoga meditation class with him gave her a pretty good opportunity to monitor his social life, and it was true, he never really talks to or looks at other women. He talks only to the men, and acknowledges only the female instructor of the class and Kagome.

"I don't think Sesshoumaru is gay," Shippo says knowingly, sitting up straighter in his seat to command greater attention. Turning to Kagome, the boy added. "I think he likes-"

"Fehh! What do brats like you know? Quit acting like you're so smart." Inuyasha scorned, taking a long gulp of his iced mocha. "You agree with me, don't you, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. Having known Sesshoumaru for a good two years, she had never heard him talk about a female being good-looking, nor has she ever heard of him dating a girl. This was strange, since he was so devastatingly handsome with an icy face that could look cherubic when he was meditating. It was so sad to know he was more interested in men than women.

Sango sighed dramatically and cast Miroku a glance, "I should have known; he has nicer hair and prettier skin than all of us here. It's such a shame…why are the cute ones always gay? I was hoping it wasn't for real…"

That elicited laughter, as Miroku glared at his girlfriend before smiling at her lecherously. "Gays can never bring you the _joy _that I provide you so amply with, dearest Sango."

Inuyasha raised a hand while Sango blushed furiously and feigned interest in her chamomile tea. "Alright, alright, no gory details here. We don't have to know all those activities you two engage in. There's a kid here with us-" _"I'm not a kid!"_ Shippo screams, only to get ignored.

Inuyasha continued. "So, we've established the hypothesis that Sesshoumaru is gay. But we have no proof."

"How on earth do you prove he is gay? Flip through his cell phone records? Check his inbox messages? Tail him?" Kagome asked incredulously. There was no way they could really prove he was gay, could they?

"No, no, no…that's passé. You make it sound like we're a bunch of women trying to check on cheating husbands." Miroku pointed out. His eyes glinted evilly as he came up with a better solution. "You know, I have an idea. A gay man is unable to get _excited_ over a female's body. Seduction by a female would never work on him, no matter how much she tries. So, a good way to verify his homosexuality would be…"

Inuyasha guffawed, slapping his palm against his thigh before reaching across to slap his cousin a high five. "I know what you mean. One of you girls will do it."

Miroku smiled conspirically. "That's the best way to go about doing it."

"What? But I'm attached! And it's to _you_, you lecherous creature." Sango retorted incredulously, leaning forward to jab Miroku in the shoulder with her finger.

"No, no. Not you, Sango." Inuyasha placated.

Kagome chose to speak up at this moment. "If it's not Sango, then who?"

All eyes turned to stare at her, and there was a common knowing look which they all shared. Miroku had the decency to actually _cackle._

It dawned upon her.

"Me?" She asked shakily. "No way! This is crazy. What if he…what if he…"

"What on earth can he do to you? Push you onto the ground and have his way with you?" Inuyasha laughed out loud. "He is _gay_, for goodness' sake. Nothing can happen to you. You'd be as attractive to him as a piece of log cake. Maybe even less. We just have to prove it once and for all."

"But-"

"Kagome, you've been answering boring 'Truth' questions for the whole night. It's time to take up something more…exciting, don't you think?" Sango pointed out to her best friend. "Besides, you've always been game for anything!"

"I guess…" Kagome muttered. Peer pressure's a bitch. "So I'm going to prove Sesshoumaru is gay. How do I have to go about doing it?"

Another conspirical look was shared among the members of the circle, and she could have sworn she saw horns pop up on heads all around. Glancing around, Kagome could not help but worry.

_Lesson Two: Never ever have lunatics for friends._

Though it's kinda too late for that.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	2. Red satin and black feather boa

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for all the very encouraging reviews! I was very motivated by the number of positive reviews, and your encouragement and support has earned you this chapter! I hope you guys wouldn't mind that it'd become a longer story, instead of two chapters. Enjoy!

**_Rumor has it_**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding," Kagome groaned in exasperation and discomfort. "This is beyond crazy. Please tell me this is a bad joke."

"Oh my god." Inuyasha breathed, staring at his friend in disbelief upon her emergence from the bathroom.

Kagome stared back at him, wondering what it was that could elicit such a response from her usually boisterous friend. Everyone present was silent as they stared. Was it because she was looking really…good? Was she looking every part like the sex bomb she sometimes imagined herself to be?

She allowed herself to indulge in that lovely little thought, while subconsciously holding her breath and sucking her tummy in. She even tried to stand an inch taller, and make those boobs look more-

All hell broke loose.

Hell, in the form of raucous, uncontrollable, hilarious laughter that left four pairs of eyes glistening with tears, and four mouths gaping for much-needed air and a flurry of high fives and thigh-slapping.

"Oh my god…this is…" Sango's remaining words never did make it out of her mind, for she released a high-pitched squeal and resumed laughing. She was laughing so hard; it got Miroku, Inuyasha and even Shippo, shrieking along in renewed laughter.

Darn it. They were dumbfounded not because she looked good. Rather, they were _amused._ Alright, judging from the way they were laughing, 'amused' was an understatement. Kagome was quite amazed they hadn't dropped dead from all that seemingly-interminable laughter.

"Okay, this is clearly stupid. I'm so going to change out of it." She fumed, turning around to go back into the bathroom where she could get out of the ridiculous costume she was in.

Words like 'ridiculous' were usually subjective, with definitions differing from individual to individual.

But using 'ridiculous' to describe what she was in would actually be considered a universally-acceptable description.

In case you're wondering, she was wearing an impossibly tight red satin lace-up corset with a santa baby garter skirt and a santarina cap, courtesy of supposedly-best-friend Sango. To top it off, she had been given a _–God forbid-_ black feather boa to drape all over herself with.

If that was not considered ridiculous, Kagome had no idea what constituted the adjective.

Why had she gotten herself into this amazing mess? One'd never be able to imagine all the crap she went through since she stupidly took the dare up.

For one, they had made her rehearse the most cringe-worthy lines of seduction over and over again to ensure the dare goes smoothly. Talk about embarrassment; she was seriously starting to suspect if it was a let's-all-make-Kagome-look-stupid ploy.

Secondly, they were contemplating either rushing into Sesshoumaru's room to take pictures or snapping pictures the instant the door was opened.

"I'm so done with this insanity, guys!" She announced in a huff, trying to rip the stupid black feather boa off herself.

"Wait, wait!" Inuyasha called out weakly, clutching his obviously aching side while beckoning for Kagome to stop in her tracks.

"What?" She grumbled, casting him a sideward glance, before subconsciously tugging one side of the corset up. Why did it have to reveal so much of her cleavage?

"I think it looks fantastic." He tried to say with a straight face. "I mean, Sesshoumaru would really have to be gay to resist this!"

"Hello? Anyone with a correctly functioning brain and an ounce of moral ethics can resist this…" She stared down at her outfit, before looking up at Inuyasha with what she hoped were eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Can we please don't do this?"

"After we've come so far?" Miroku asked incredulously. "I don't usually agree with Inuyasha but I have to say, dearest Kagome, you look absolutely amazing! I thought it looked good on Sango-"

"Er-hem." Sango coughed warningly.

"-who looks absolutely perfect in it," Miroku was quick to change his choice of words upon seeing his girlfriend's face. "This would be the vital step to proving my cousin's sexuality."

"But…this is seriously embarrassing!" Kagome retorted, trying to cover more of herself up. "Whatever would Sesshoumaru think of me?"

"Oh, don't you worry," Inuyasha claimed confidently. "These gay boys are BFF with girls like you. You guys can relax and have a laugh once it is all over and you can go shopping with him on weekends sometimes. You know, to buy skincare products and those totes which they are so fond of carrying. Plus, you can totally visit those fancy, girly patisseries with him and eat little caramel cupcakes with those tiny forks."

The idea of Sesshoumaru eating a tiny cupcake with pink icing on top and sipping tea from porcelain ware was rather…unsettling.

"What's BFF?" Miroku asked in confusion, before Shippo tapped him on the shoulder.

"It means 'Best friends forever', stupid." The young boy announced with a roll of his eyes.

Sango had to bite back a laugh when she saw Miroku's dead-pan expression at having been labeled 'stupid' by an eleven year-old, before she turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, don't you think you're stereotyping gay men? Not all of them are like that."

"Feh! Whatever…I thought some girls always claim how 'every girl needs a best gay friend'? Sesshoumaru can be Kagome's gay best friend once he comes out of his closet homosexual status."

Kagome was almost dying from the heat on her cheeks by now. "But this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about! Sesshoumaru!"

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked, clearly confused by Kagome's outburst. All eyes once again zoomed in on her, while she stood clad in that small scrap of cloth that couldn't even cover her essential areas properly.

"He's my…oh, whatever! He's like, my greatest crush since two years ago! I mean, he's totally hot and all-" Kagome cried out, watching four sets of jaws answer gravity's call and fell to the ground.

"What the hell? He is _gay_, Kagome. You can dig your heart out, pass it to him, and he'd just throw it back in your face." Inuyasha replied, mimicking the actions of passing a heart back and forth.

Kagome let the comment slide. "I've spent an entire year silently hoping he would ask me out, but no! He only talked to me occasionally, and by the end of that year, I was pretty convinced he was not interested in me romantically-"

"See my point?" Inuyasha asked the remaining of the gang, while heads nodded knowingly in agreement.

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's arm, causing the latter to wince. "But still! It's Sesshoumaru! I can't do this in front of him. I'm serious, this is insane. Oh my god he's so going to think of me as a crazy bimbo. He is going to judge me. He'll be so mad at all of us. I'll never be able to live this down!"

Miroku regarded her silently for three seconds before his boyishly handsome face contorted with pent-up amusement, while Shippo tried to say something again.

"But I really think Sesshoumaru likes-"

"He won't be mad for too long, Kagome dear." Miroku interrupted, cutting Shippo's smaller voice off.

"Kagome, this is going to be so funny! It's something you can tell your future grandchildren, and they'll think of their grandma as the coolest grandma around." Sango added in an entirely not-helpful manner, before flashing her best friend a thumbs-up sign.

"But-"

Kagome was about to retort. Then she realized how difficult it was for others to take you seriously when you are prancing in front of them agitatedly in a Santarina skirt the size of a stamp, complete with white fluff and dramatic black feather boa.

_Lesson Three: People cannot take you seriously when you are dressed to look like a red and black ostrich._

"C'mon, just do it! What's there to be afraid of? We'll all be waiting for you outside his door, and you can just go in there, and do your hot seduction act. After all, he'd have no response or whatsoever to your advances on him, and it wouldn't be soon before you get kicked out of his room!" Sango said with a wide grin, licking the candy cane she was holding. "And voila! You've completed your dare. There's no chickening out! You know I love you, Kagome. I'll be rooting for you!"

Kagome managed a weak smile.

"You care for Ice King, don't you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrows waggling. "He has been so emotionless for so long; an occasional fluctuation in blood pressure might actually do his body some good. You're doing him a grand favor."

She gulped.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	3. Straight as a rod

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Here is the final chapter! The seduction begins, so sit back and enjoy this crazy **UABASHEDLY CHEESY **little story!

_**Rumor has it**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kagome asked worriedly, standing outside Sesshoumaru's room door clad in her ridiculous outfit. The five of them were huddled together in a tight circle, discussing the game plan for the final time.

"Yes, Kagome, yes. Oh my god, this is going to be the best dare I've seen in all eighteen years of my life!" Sango assured her friend before clapping her hands in glee. "Can you imagine Sesshoumaru's face?"

Miroku grinned lecherously, and Kagome flicked the end of the black feather boa irritably at his face, successfully wiping the grin off.

A small hand shot up in the air, and Shippo's childish voice came. "But I know Sesshoumaru is-"

_Smack!_

A loud, sharp slap was heard, and Shippo was seen rubbing the emerging bump on his head with a mournful expression while Inuyasha gave him a vicious death glare.

"Kids. Should. Not. Interrupt. When. Grown-ups. Are. Talking." He loomed over the cowering boy and warned, staring at his little cousin the entire time with a raised fist. "Do. You. Understand?"

Kagome tried to gather Shippo in an embrace, but gave up instantly upon realizing she would either end up smothering him with her pushed-up boobs, or giving him a mouthful of black feathers to choke to death on.

"Inuyasha! You should not be so harsh on poor Shippo! You could always tell him nicely that interrupting others during conversations is wrong. There's no need to resort to violence."

Miroku interrupted with a harsh whisper. "Keep it down, guys! Any more noise and Sesshoumaru is going to know we're out here!"

Realization dawned upon everyone and the racket over Inuyasha's violent streak died down almost instantly.

"That's much better," Miroku smiled, before turning to the poor girl who was still fiddling. "This would be the most unforgettable night of Sesshoumaru's life. Five minutes, just five minutes of seduction would be good enough. Are you ready, Kagome?"

Sango added in a sing-song voice. "You know you want this, best friend! It's Sesshoumaru! The guy you've been obsessing over since you joined that lame meditation course."

"Oh my god, this is insane, this is insane." Kagome muttered to herself, shaking her head as if hoping it was all a terrible nightmare. She leaned against the door, looking back at her evil friends who had landed her in this dreadful mess.

Inuyasha smirked challengingly. "Are you going to chicken out?"

"You should try prancing around in a skirt the size of a damned postage stamp!" Kagome snapped irritably, waving her fists. "Inuyasha, I'm so going to kill you if Sesshoumaru ends up hating me for this-WOAH!"

She stumbled as the door was abruptly opened by Sango, before she felt herself get pushed through it by a few pairs of hands. The door clicked shut amidst hushed laughter and she instinctively whirled around to bang on the door. While her fists were knocking furiously against the wood, Kagome made a mental note to decapitate them one by one with a samurai sword once she got out of Sesshoumaru's room. She decided, she would hang their bodies up on Christmas trees and put Inuyasha's head at the top.

The rapid banging on the door ceased with a loud, exasperated huff before silence reigned in the space that was otherwise known as…

…Sesshoumaru's room.

Kagome realized with a gulp, and froze. Inch by agonizing inch, she turned, only to meet a pair of piercing golden eyes. It did not help that those ironically icy eyes were slightly widened in immense surprise and confusion.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru." She raised a hand and waved lamely, with a forced smile that almost split her face into two.

He frowned. "Kagome. What....?"

It was the first time she had seen Sesshoumaru so confused, and at a loss for words.

And then Kagome remembered. Right. The Dare. They had rehearsed this, she could do it. After all, she was Higurashi Kagome. Chickening out on a dare was not her thing to do.

Throwing her arms above her head, Kagome leaned against the door while flashing him the sultriest smile she could manage.

"Are you lonely tonight?" She purred, trailing one end of the black feather boa up her creamy thigh. "My big, bad lover boy…"

Sesshoumaru gaped uncharacteristically as Kagome made her way towards him, placing her left hand against the back of the chair in which he was sitting. He could smell her usual alluring milky scent, which was a stark contrast to the…temptress she was supposedly dressed up the lovely Kagome possessed? With her arm beside his face, Sesshoumaru was effectively trapped, unable to do anything when Kagome's right hand came to caress his cheek ever so seductively.

She blew a sensuous kiss in his direction, and realization dawned upon Sesshoumaru, slicing swiftly through the haze of confusion in his mind.

_Lesson 4: Don't underestimate Higurashi Kagome, and don't let her innocent appearance fool you._

He fought the urge to snicker and laugh; his brother and cousin must have come up with this lame idea. But how on earth did they get Kagome to come so willingly, and dressed like an over-decorated Christmas tree? Sure, Kagome was very pretty and sweet, but even she couldn't pull off this ridiculous look.

She shook her hips enticingly in front of him, before arching her back such that her breasts –pushed up- were almost right in his face. He had to fight the urge to free the creamy twin globes from their confines and worship them one by one. Her long black hair tickled his face when she leaned in to whisper erotically in his ear, "Do you like it when I do this, baby boy?"

Her parted legs straddled his thighs and just as he thought things could not get any raunchier, she closed her eyes, leaned in further such that her breasts were pressing against his chest, and kissed him.

Full on the lips.

Meanwhile, huddled together outside the door was the group of three teenagers and one kid. High fives were discreetly exchanged amidst conspirical smiles. Inuyasha whispered proudly, "I knew this would work! I can't hear a thing though, but the fact that he hasn't kicked her out is a positive sign."

"Oh my god, this idea is excellent." Sango smiled and nodded eagerly in agreement. "I'm sure this will help them get together! It's high time someone made a move. One could die from the heavy sexual tension between them."

"Not if Missy Kagome dies of a heart attack later when she realizes Sesshoumaru is not quite gay." Miroku added knowingly. "Aren't we simply brilliant to have discovered Sesshoumaru secretly likes Kagome and to have forced a confession out of him before the girls came over? We're lucky indeed, to find that picture of Kagome in his MacBook."

"We've always been brilliant. You mean you didn't know?" Inuyasha declared smugly, before Shippo interrupted.

"Oh, I can tell Sango and Miroku are smart people. But Inuyasha…I'm afraid I can't say the same for you. I wonder what Kikyou sees in you. She's beautiful, elegant and intelligent while you're…" The eleven year old said, sucking on his candy cane.

"What did you say, you stupid little creep? Do you want me to shove that silly candy cane up your sorry little-"

"Inuyasha! Don't use such language; he is just a child!" Sango interrupted.

Inuyasha huffed, before he recalled something and turned on Shippo intimidatingly. "Oh, that reminds me! Twerp, don't think I've forgotten how you tried to foil my amazing plans again and again. You must have overheard Miroku and me forcing the confession out of Sesshoumaru back at the patio. We were trying to help Ice King get together with Kagome, and there's no other way to make those two almost virginal, impossibly passive lovebirds face each other. It's for everyone's good. You know very well how your dearest cousin Sesshoumaru is like. If Ice King can get a girlfriend, life would be better for all of us mere subjects. Why did you keep trying to foil our plans?"

Miroku shook his head with exasperation. "I seldom agree with Inuyasha, you know, him being Inuyasha, but I have to agree with him on this, Shippo. You could have ruined everything, and if Kagome knows Sesshoumaru has been harboring a crush on her, she would be too shy to do anything about it."

Shippo gulped and pretended to be very interested in his candy cane.

"Explain, kiddo." Inuyasha brandished his clenched fist menacingly.

"Well…" He tried to speak with the candy cane in his mouth, while the three teenagers strained to catch what he was trying to say. "Okay…I think I kinda like Kagome too. You know, she is the only one here who is really nice to me, with the exception of Sango…"

"What the f***? You've got a crush on Kagome too? What are you, twenty? You're a mere eleven. A sorry, puny, miniscule eleven. So that's why you've been trying to foil it! It's all because of your stupid kid crush! Sorry to burst your candy bubble, but if they decide to take things a little further," Inuyasha smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. "You can _hear_ why Kagome would totally prefer Sesshoumaru to you. I hereby give you the permission to press your ear to the door."

"Woah! An initiation into the wonders of-" Miroku cheered, but before he could finish his sentence…

"Shut up, both of you!" Sango screamed, pulling both Inuyasha and Miroku's ears and dragging them forcefully down the hallway. Her black belt in karate was never meant to be underestimated. Turning back to Shippo, who was still busy trying to decide on a location where he could press his ear to, Sango barked, "And you, Shippo! Come here, before I karate kick you all the way to North Pole and beyond!"

Back in the room, Kagome pulled away from the kiss with a triumphant grin on her face. Sesshoumaru was still sitting motionless in his chair, most probably too shocked to move a muscle, Kagome secretly concluded. While she was elated to have kissed the guy of her dreams, the fact that he was merely sitting motionless told her he was really what Inuyasha had thought him to be.

Smiling at him in her usual Kagome manner, she asked, "You're not turned on, are you?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her in silence, studying her facial expression almost incredulously. What on earth was she trying to say? The sudden turn of events had been very confusing for his poor mind indeed, from the moment she came through the doors dressed like a dance hostess from the 60's and doing all kinds of seductive acts in his lap, to her strange question if he had been turned on by her.

Kagome must have mistaken his silence for unhappiness, for she hurriedly started to explain herself, "Oh dear, I hope you're not mad at me for this. I mean, I don't discriminate and I'm definitely not judging you as an individual despite your…preferences. I still hold you in high regard as a person, Sesshoumaru. Okay, if I've made you upset, I'm really, really sorry. It's just that we played Truth and Dare the other day and I was dared to do this, because Inuyasha and Miroku insisted you were-"

A high pitched squeal that would have put a dolphin to shame was heard when Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome down to eye level, holding her tightly in his embrace. And before she could react to his sudden actions, he closed the distance between them and met her parted lips with his.

Kagome's eyes widened impossibly when he felt Sesshoumaru's lips claim hers passionately. No way…wasn't he…? But she threw whatever remaining thoughts she had in her mind, and closed her eyes in pure bliss when she felt his tongue draw itself across her lower lip. Who was she to deny what her heart really wanted? After all, the tingles in the base of her gut were too much to ignore…

So when they finally pulled apart from the mind-blowing kiss he had given her, Kagome drew a quivering breath and squeaked, "…gay?"

Sesshoumaru inhaled, while Kagome watched his chest heave. "What did you just say?"

"Well…Inuyasha and Miroku said you were…"

"Gay?" Sesshoumaru questioned incredulously, before smirking as he tried to conceal his mirth. "They told you I was gay? What the hell?"

Kagome nodded, still surprised at how things had turned out.

"The nerve of that half-breed…" Sesshoumaru muttered, his eyes narrowing by a fraction. "And you believed them, Kagome?"

She shakily nodded, mentally noting how good her name sounded on his lips, especially when she was practically sitting in his lap. Then when she finally found her tongue, she added in a small voice, "I kinda thought you might be…since you don't to any of the females at meditation class except for the instructor and me."

"Well, this Sesshoumaru is straight. Straight as a rod."

"Oh my god. I can't believe it." Kagome couldn't help the small smile that came so naturally to her lips. "Then why is it that you hardly interact with the girls? Some of them from meditation class are quite pretty, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, they are." He replied, watching Kagome's face fall ever so subtly. "But this Sesshoumaru already has someone in his heart."

Her face fell more and he couldn't help thinking how cute she looked in that instant. "Who?"

He had to suppress a chuckle. "The girl sitting in my lap. That's why I don't talk to the other girls. There's no need to."

"Oh dear…and I had no idea. You like me? Oh my god, I had the longest crush on you but I kinda gave up eventually. To think I thought you were…" Kagome blushed prettily and looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes endearingly. "So, does this mean…we…."

"Yes, will you be my girlfriend, Kagome?"

She nodded blissfully, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. "You said you're straight, didn't you, Sesshoumaru?"

It was his turn to nod.

"Well, I'm not quite convinced…" Kagome smiled cheekily, pressing herself against him.

He smirked again, before whispering in her ear. "Now, there's a part of me which is standing _straight_ up…"

"I know," She whispered back, wiggling her hips seductively to prove her point. "I can feel it. I never knew you'd be turned on by…this."

"I'd be more turned on if you had nothing on."

She laughed and smacked him on his thigh. "Cheeky!"

"Do you want this Sesshoumaru to prove to you just how straight and masculine he really is?" He asked hotly, eliciting a bout of giggles from her.

"Come on, big boy, I dare you to prove it!"

The door was then locked, and it wasn't long before the four inquisitive individuals who had returned to check on them hurriedly left with blushing faces.

* * *

Two hours later, Kagome announced with a huge smile and a beaming face.

"I hereby declare Sesshoumaru not gay."

Inuyasha snickered and swallowed the mouthful of potato chips he had been munching on. "We know."

Everyone else in the room nodded with smiles on their faces.

Miroku decided to come clean. "Well, we also know he likes you. A lot."

"What?" Kagome spluttered. She was definitely not expecting this response from them. "But how did you guys know Sesshoumaru likes me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, his eyes widening to prove his point before rolling in a perfect arc. "Everyone knows, with the exception of you. Even Shippo knows, and he is just a little twerp. Are you stupid, dense or idiotic, Kagome?"

"_I'm not a little twerp!"_ Shippo screamed in the background. Kagome looked somewhat hurt, before Miroku put an arm around her shoulder.

"It just proves you're an innocent and sweet girl! Have you not noticed how Sesshoumaru looks at you, Kagome?" Miroku chuckled. "Ice King always looks as if he is mentally undressing you! Article by article, till nothing is left-"

"Cousin, it would be greatly appreciated if you do not speak to my girlfriend in that manner."

"Awww, Sesshoumaru!" Miroku smiled, walking over to place his arm across his cousin's shoulders. "We were just helping the two of you."

"Are you expecting this Sesshoumaru to weep in joy and thank you for labeling him a homosexual?"

Miroku raised his hands in front of him in a defensive pose. "No, no, most definitely not. You know, this humble one would still need to get a few pointers from you. Now that we've established how impossibly straight and manly you are-" Miroku cast the furiously blushing Kagome a suggestive glance. "I'd need you to impart some secrets which I can entertain my lovely Sango with-"

"Miroku! I swear, you're getting out of hand!"

Everyone watched in horrified silence as Sango sent a flying kick to her boyfriend's head, effectively bringing him down onto the floor.

"How dare you!"

So as everyone watched Miroku get punched into a pulp by his girlfriend, Kagome turned to her boyfriend Sesshoumaru and smiled, squeezing his arm.

"Don't you think it's cute, you know, how we got together because of rumor?"

"It sure is." He replied. They once again met in a kiss, which got Inuyasha gagging in the background and throwing a handful of chips at them.

_

* * *

_

_The End._


End file.
